Atlanta
Atlanta is a unicorn filly that studies at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. She is a rival to the Light Kingdom royal twins, but mainly to Sunny. Personality Much like her uncle and aunt, Atlanta is a stuck-up, egotistical, sarcastic, arrogant, snotty and mean filly who was also a stereotypical popular filly as she had money, style, status and talent. More of her personality is revealed when she becomes the mission of Scootaloo during their mission to save the talents abducted by Tinkerbell, as she is shown to be ashamed of her talent because of fear of how her family could react if they got to know about it. However, Scootaloo is able to make her accept her talent, no matter what the others think. Later is revealed that she used to be an apprentice to the current Watchmaker, but her thrist for more than just isolating herself in a tower caused her to abandon her position as an apprentice and went to live with her aunt and uncle in Canterlot. Eventually, after fixing the magic watch, she comes to appreciate her talent as a watchmaker. Skills It's revealed that Atlanta is a very talented watchmaker, being able to fix any problem with a clock mechanism. She was able to fix the clock tower of the academy and also fix the magic watch, being able to find a way to fix it, despite its very complex mechanism. Her talent for watchmaking may even surprass the one of his grandfather's. Description in the Saga Background Atlanta used to live with her grandfather, the Watchmaker, in his tower on Mount Everhoof, being his apprentice. Tired of living in isolation and wanting more in her life, Atlanta leaves her grandfather and goes to live with her aunt Upper Crust and uncle Jet Set in Canterlot. Eventually, she enrolls in the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "Dancing at the Moonlight", after all the academy get to know that Silver Wind is a pony-wolf and the mysterious creature, Atlanta targets her with mean words. Sunny and Midnight defend Silver Wind from Atlanta. In "Target: Midnight", after the fact Midnight had a blacklight nature spread out through the school, Atlanta started bullying her. Sunny defended her sister, however Atlanta's cruel remarks caused Midnight to lose control and attack her with a Pain Inducing Spell. Sunny placed herself between her twin and Atlanta and took the spell. Seeing what she did to Sunny, Midnight teleported away. In "Endangered Talents", Scootaloo follows Atlanta around in order to discover the reason for her needing her help. It is then that she notices her going to a outbuilding outside the school and there she finds out that the young filly has been hidding her true talent and Cutie Mark, with it being related to watchmaking, because she was ashamed of how her family would react. Scootaloo confronts Atlanta and tries to make her accept her talent, but without success. It is then that Scootaloo has the idea of appealing to Atlanta's pride and make her try to fix the academy's clock tower. After she does that, with a little help from Scootaloo, Atlanta is able to accept her talent. In "Entering in Neverland", Atlanta gets a visit from Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Star and Midnight in her watchmaking office. They ask her to fix the magic watch and, despite she initialy refuses, she accepts in doing it after being convinced by Scootaloo. At the beginning, she notices the complexity of the watch, but is able to figure out how it works and how to fix it. While doing it, Atlanta is able to find at last the nobility of watchmaking. After fixing the watch, she orders everything to get out of her office. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Atlanta is based on Pacifica Northwest from the animated series Gravity. **They both have names that comes from oceans, with Pacifica having her name from the Pacific Ocean and Atlanta having her name from the Atlantic Ocean, both the biggest oceans of all five. **They both come from wealthy families, where they rely on appearances. **They both come to do the right thing at sometime. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Unicorns Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students